


Variant Full of Perturbation

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (and was surprised when nobody did), (basically I just wanted someone to mention Indigo), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, One Shot, no spoilers beyond 3x10, other characters (mentioned) - Freeform, title comes from an orphan black episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Variant, noun: a form or version of something that differs in some respect from other forms of the same thing or from a standard.Perturbation, noun: anxiety; mental uneasiness, a cause of mental disquiet, disturbance, or agitation.or, just one of the other 4,237, 642 versions of Brainy and Kara’s first meeting





	Variant Full of Perturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to tumblr

Brainy wasn’t excited about his task.  
Sure, he was going to meet Supergirl- something he’d dreamed about for years, ever since he’d read stories of her bravery and heard about who she was as a person from Mon-El- but this was far beyond a normal celebrity meeting.  
He was going into her mind, and for someone like him especially, an act such as that was one of the most intimate one could commit.  
“She’s going to resist.” Alex, her sister, warned him before Brainy connected the two with the device he’d made. “You’ll have to convince her to wake herself up.”  
“Noted.” Brainy said, and gently placed his device on Kara’s head, on where the middle circle of the Brainiac symbol would be on his own.  
He felt the connection hold, as his view of Kara in the healing tank was slowly replaced by that of a large, white door.  
~  
“It’s…you.”  
Kara saw him turn around, stare at her with unblinking eyes. She couldn’t believe hers, as she imagined she must’ve been staring too.  
“I thought your family was dead.” She whispered, pulling him inside her loft just to shove him against the closed door, holding her right forearm against his throat. His feet were off the floor, and he looked even more blue than normal.  
“My…excuse me?”  
She lightly touched the Brainiac symbol, with her left hand, and he felt like he’d gotten a jolt of static electricity.  
“It looks different on you, then her.” Kara mused. “But it still stands for the same thing, right? The symbol of your people? The font of omniscient knowledge?”  
“The collective, yes.” Brainy answered. “But… how do you know that?”  
“Of anyone, I’d expect you to know.” She said. “Since your ancestor tried to destroy both of my worlds.”  
Brainy, for once, was stunned into silence. But he swallowed, and said, “Much information has been lost between your time and mine. So, as much as I cannot believe I’m saying this… I will need you to explain. And also, please let me go.”  
Kara sighed, and pulled her arm away, dropping him. He only nodded in thanks, lifting himself from the floor in one fluid motion before starting to massage his now-free neck.  
~  
Kara couldn’t believe she was doing this.  
Explaining something to a member of a species who’d claimed they knew everything- especially that person’s own family history.  
It seemed absurd.  
Then again, who was she to talk about absurd?  
“February 29th, 2016.” She started. “Your… ancestor, I guess- Indigo…intended to wipe out my city with a nuclear bomb.”  
Brainy remembered hearing of her. He knew she’d existed in the 21st century, and was sent to prison before being released and later killed. But he never knew what she did, nor of her connection to Supergirl.  
“Yes.” He said. “Brainiac 8. She did use that alias, until her demise.”  
Kara nodded, but still didn’t change her dark expression or her defensive stance.  
“And…which Brainiac are you?”  
“Brainiac 5- but my birth name is Querl Dox. If it suits you, you may use that name for me instead.”  
Kara shook her head. “That’s not much better.”  
“Very well. The Legionnaires- my friends- usually just call me Brainy.”  
Kara gave him a small smile, and he felt his heart leap- metaphorically speaking. But he had to get back on task, understanding why she despised him.  
“Now, you said something about Indigo destroying both of your worlds?”  
“Tried to, yeah.” Kara said. “From what I understand, she was nearly the reason why Krypton blew up. And just the year before last, in April, she and my uncle tried to destroy Earth.”  
She paused, trying to recall what Indigo said, when she’d gloated about her victory.  
“She said…she wanted to leave me stranded here. As queen of a dead world, before she took her reign of terror to other planets.”  
Brainy’s mind locked onto one word of her last sentence.  
“Reign…Reign! Yes! That is why I am here.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t you remember? You’ve been in a coma for two days. Reign defeated you.”  
That was the very last thing Kara wanted to remember, but her mind- and now Brainy- gave her no choice.


End file.
